Harry Potter and the Truth About Ron
by dark-toan89
Summary: What happens when harry returns to privet drive to find out that the dursleys have disappeared. Pleas R&R chapter 2 is up.
1. At the Burrow Again

Harry Potter

and the

Truth about Ron

Chapter One

At the Burrow Again

After Harry's fith year at Hogwarts he came home to privet drive to find his aunt,uncle and cousin were missing. He spent the remainder of the summer with the Weasleys in the burrow

"what do you think happened?" asked Hermione.

"I already told you i don't know", he answered " i came home and police were everywhere.". at that point he sounded frightened .

The end of the summer was drawing near and Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts was also.He was up all night wondering what might have happened to them but this wasn't like Harry to worry about the Dursleys. He had spent his whole life with them they treated him terrible,but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Harry awoke early that morning so did Ron and Hermione.Harry pulled them both aside.

"Ron later on tonight when every one is sleeping we need to use your dad's flying car and go to privet drive.'',he told him.

"are you mad?",he asked "you remember what happened last time we took that car.".

"Ron's right Harry",Hermione told him.

"come on you guys it's the only way i'm going be able to find out what happened to them.''he told them

"come dears it's time for breakfast" Mrs. Weasley told them.

"think about it", Harry muttered.

During breakfast harold the weasley's owl brought in the mail from Hogwarts.Ron made is way to the window to get them.

''Its the letters from Hogwarts" he told them.

After breakfast they went out side to practice some Quidditch in the back. Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione.

"did you make a dicision yet?",he asked Ron.

"ok we'll do it",he said ''but only because your my friend.".

"you guys are crazy! what will you do if you're caught?" she asked.

"save it Hermione",Ron told her.

"so are you coming or not?",Harry asked her.

"yes i'll go.", she answered.


	2. Touble at Number Four Privet Drive

Chapter two

Trouble at Number Four Privet Drive

They waited until everyone was asleep that night then made their way to the drive way.

"come on Hermione", shouted ron.

" Harry forgot the invisibility cloak.",she told him.

They go out of the house and headed for the car.They got in it and started to fly off .when they looked out the window there was Fred and George.

"what do you two want?'' asked Ron

" where do you three think you are going?'' Fred asked.

"we're going to privet drive to see if we can't find any clues to what happened to the dursleys." Harry told them.

"ok!" said George,"but we're going with you".

"no way", said Ron " you guys stay here".

"let us go or we'll tell mom." Fred told him.

"fine then", sighed Ron.

"shall we go then?", Hermione asked.

In less than forty minutes they were at number four privet drive.It was a cold starless night that night.The streets of London were all empty.All the stores were closed down.there was somthing about the street that night that gave Harry the chills.

"i don't think we'll need the invisibility cloak.'' Ron told Hermione.

All five of them made their way to the house and walked in. they walked into the kitchen when all of a sudden the lights came on.Ther had to be someone else in the house with them.

"how the bloody hell did that happen?'',asked Ron.

"i don't know."said Harry

"guys im scared.",Hermione said at this point shaking.

They made their way up stairs.When they reached Harry's room they heard some voices.Harry made his way to the door.He looked through the crack and saw.Professor Snape and man in black hooded cloak.

"told you to bring Potter to me you fool." the man said.

"I tried to master", Snape replied "but he wasn't here when I got here.".

At this point the man broke out his wand.He held it right up the Snapes neck.

"bring him to me", said the man " when he starts his first term at Hogwarts".

"yes master" snape answered in a frightened tone.

The man punched snape right in the mouth causing him to fall to his knees.

"don't forget.",the man said.Then he dissapeared in thin air.

Harry,Ron,Hermione,Fred and George all made thier way

"who was with Snape?", Fred asked.

"dunno." Harry answered.


End file.
